


Lost the One

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Or should it be, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Songfic, Widowed, basically claude went back to almyra with lysithea and she died, can work as either post-cf or post-ss, no beta we die like Glenn, no beta we die like lysithea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: They took everything from meThey stole the ground beneath my feet---He tells his children to not be like him, use him as a counterexample and take the easy path.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 9
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Lost the One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Lost One](https://youtu.be/LvofNApz01I) by Epik High

When he retires at the end of the day, from the throne to the bedchambers he briefly shared with her, he reads bedtime stories to his children.

He tells his children to dream ordinary, happy dreams, dreams that can be achieved, dreams that won't end as nightmares.

He tells his children to not be like him, use him as a counterexample and take the easy path. Because everything has a cost, and he doesn't want them to pay like he did.

And he will love them, no matter what they choose.

Surely she will, too, wherever she is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
